Sea of Dead Songs
by Miss ZombieAngel
Summary: Kurama has to find info on a demon thief who turns out to be part of a clan of demons that has been thought to be non-existant. It's discovered that the clan is plotting a war against the three worlds, it's up to Kurama and the rest of the gang to stop'em
1. First Encounters

**Hey there, this is my first fic and I hope you'll enjoy it. I know the title is alittle well... maybe girlish or lame but it was the best i could come up with. If I can change it later, I promise I'll put a better name... Anyway, there might be a few writing errors but bare with me. This fic is Kurama/OC in case you were wondering and the characters might be slightly out of character but I'm trying my best. And if you couldn't quite understand what the summary said or meant that's ok 'cause once you read on you will. Well, I won't keep you from reading any longer. :D**

**…...**

"There he is! GET'IM!" A group of girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Hmm, I guess I just can't have a peaceful walk home, can I?" Kurama thought as he quickly ran pass a corner and vanished.

"Huh? W-where'd he go?" One of the girls said a bit disappointed.

"I don't know. But did you see how hot he looked today? Mega-cute!" Another girl said.

"I know! He looked so yummy! Ahh… We would be like a perfect couple!" The first girl said in a dreamy daze.

"Excuse me? Who said Shuichi's yours? He doesn't need a stuck-up bitch, like you; He needs a real woman. Like me!" The second girl said in a very cocky tone, flipping her hair in emphasis.

"Woman? I'm way older than you!"

"So?"

"SO?"

They continued to argue as they walked out of the school. Kurama watched the whole thing, and chuckled halfheartedly. He was grateful that he still had his fox tricks and can easily escape from situations like this.

Kurama exited the school through the back door, not in the mood for running from anymore love-sick girls. He was walking through the school's staff parking lot which was completely empty. Kurama decided to take his time for the school seemed very peaceful.

Kurama took a deep breath and closed his eyes; absorbing the few moments of peace. A few seconds later, his eyes shot open. Something didn't feel right. Kurama looked around him but everything seemed normal. But the feeling grew stronger; it had to be someone's spirit energy. Kurama sensed it was moving closer to him at great speed. Kurama prepared himself for what was to come. Suddenly, a dark shadow passed him faster than the human eye can follow; its spirit energy was weak and somewhat frightened. Kurama looked in the direction he felt the spirit energy go._ I wonder what could've spooked it. And, what was it doing in the human world?_

Kurama didn't sense this other spirit energy for it came at lightning speed. Before Kurama even had time to react and dodge the spirit, he was knocked to the ground, landing on his back. Kurama groaned a bit and open his eyes, surprised by what he saw. He felt his cheeks get slightly hot.

Kurama realized that a girl around his age had run into him. She had long black hair that was about waist length. He couldn't see her features well enough because of her long bangs but he noticed the glowing of her eyes through the dark strands. That's when he noticed that the girl was glaring at him.

"Oh, pardon me." Kurama said as politely as he could but the way she looked at him was making him quite irritated. Then, Kurama started to get a bit annoyed. Her glare never lifted, her eyes were piercing. _Heh, she made Hiei's glares look like he had puppy dog eyes._ Then a sudden wind blew passed them and her glare finally broke. Her eyes widened and darkened. Her face was expressionless as she was completely immobile. Kurama grew tired of this.

"Miss, are you alright? You ran into me and for some reason you've been giving me a rather rude look…" Kurama felt light headed and his breathing turned into quick shallow breaths. He tried to get up but he couldn't even move. That's when he noticed the girl was pinning him down. Even though Kurama was strong and could push her off but he couldn't feel his arms, he couldn't feel his entire body. He didn't know what was happening but the girl's spirit energy was increasing at an incredible rate.

"What… are you…" Kurama felt his spirit energy was really low. The girl's expression changed. It was now dark and seductive. The girl smirked revealing her unnoticed sharp fangs. Kurama raised an eyebrow. _What the…? I could've sworn she didn't have fangs before. And did her eyes just fog up?_ Kurama tried to reach for his rose whip but the girl hissed at him whenever he even twitched. The girl leant down and whispered something that Kurama couldn't recognize the language of. The words were like velvet. _This cannot be good. I- I can't think… _The girl was centimeters from Kurama's neck, hissing and baring her fangs. Suddenly, she froze but quickly leant back a little, enough for Kurama to notice how pale and shocked she looked. Kurama regained his strength and pushed the girl off.

The girl sat upright and began to glare at him with more intensity. Kurama just stared at her, bewildered. A sound came from her mouth that sounded a lot like a snarl; she stood up glared at him one last time and sped off. _What just happened...?_

Kurama stood up and stared in the direction the girl ran off to. "That was… unusual."He thought out loud, he replayed what had happened a few minutes ago in his mind and remembered how weak he felt and how hostile her eyes looked. And what was also odd is how she acted at that moment, as if she was only acting on instinct, animal-like.

Kurama dusted himself off. His mind tried to think of possibilities that could explain the girl's actions, but much to Kurama's disappointment: He had no clue. A bright light flashed uncomfortably in Kurama's face. He squinted and saw that it was a shinning object on the ground. Kurama walked over to the object and picked it up. It was a necklace. A very curious looking necklace, it was quite exotic and mysterious. It was a metallic chain that seemed to be under ocean water for a long time and had pieces of seaweed stuck to it._ Odd…_ Kurama held the necklace in the air and a beam of sunlight flashed on it. Kurama noticed that the charm on the necklace began to glitter. Kurama studied the charm closely. The charm was a crescent moon that had some sort of blue luminescent liquid inside of it.

Kurama touched charm and quickly retracted his hand away from it. Kurama winced and looked at his finger, he was bleeding. He had a deep cut in his finger; _The necklace must have some defensive aura. Hmm… It's protected by the same aura the girl was emitting._ Kurama winced again and looked at his finger, his eyes widened. The deep gash was gone! He stared at the necklace.

"Hmm... Curious necklace…"

* * *

The wind cooled her face as she ran as far away as she could; her dark hair flowed like the ocean's waves. She had to get away, away from _him._ _What the hell was wrong with me? I- I couldn't control myself. He smelled so… so… _Her eyes began to fog up again but she quickly shook it off.

A few minutes later, she arrived at Coral Beach. She closed her eyes and sighed; she walked to the edge of the water and let the waves caress her bare feet. She laughed lightly. Then a sharp sting hit her hand. _AH, SHIT! What the…? _She looked at her hand and her index finger was bleeding. "What the hell? Why am I…?" She unknowingly placed her hand on her chest and the blood rushed from her face. "Oh no! My necklace it's-"

_SISTER!_

"AHH!" She jumped and almost fell back into the sand.

_Sister, where are you?_

_Uh, I'm at the entrance. But-_

_Good, head mistress is getting anxious._

_Yeah, whatever, but could you quit telepathically talking to me out of nowhere, I mean I'll start to think I'm going crazy, Thelxie._

_Heh, yeah sorry, but you gotta come quick, head mistress is gonna freak if you don't show up soon__._

_Alright, but can you open the entrance for me?_

_Huh, but can't you use your-_

_No, just open up!_

_Alright, alright, sheesh!_

"Pfft." The slightly annoyed girl blew her hair up in carelessly and waited for her slightly clueless friend to open the entrance.

She placed a hand where her necklace used to be and started to feel nervous. She looked at her bleeding finger and sighed. _I guess, I'm in for a long run. Whoever has my necklace is gonna have a hell of a week too… Hell, I'm so screwed! _She licked her finger and watched as the cut quickly vanished.

The waves became rough and began to crash into the rocks. A large twelve foot wave towered over the girl, threatening to crush anything in its path; the wave stopped in its tracks. The girl kept her calm composure. The wave started to divide, a small passage way opened in the middle of the wave. The girl looked around for any witnesses. Seeing that the cost was clear, she entered the passage way.

_I'll find you; whoever you are._

* * *

Kurama walked to his house with thoughts of the girl he er… _met_ earlier. He walked inside the moderately expensive house and was greeted by his worried mother.

"Shuichi, dear, are you alright? You are home a little late then usual…" Her voiced was laced with care and worry.

"I'm alright, mother, just had to pick up some books from the library." Kurama smiled warmly at his mother; even though he was lying to her, he did so to keep her safe. He couldn't tell her what REALLY happened. Either she'll freak out or just faint and fall to the floor.

"Okay then, would you like some dinner?" she gestured to the fancy dining room.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to my room to study." He said as he went up the stairs.

"Alright dear, tell me if you need anything." She said sweetly as she walked towards the kitchen. Kurama didn't like lying to his mother but it's for her own protection.

Kurama entered his room and locked the door. He dumped his school bag on his bed and went over to his book case. He pulled out a blue book and the bookcase began to expand. The bookcase was now three times larger than it was before. Kurama started searching through every demon and spirit book he had, trying to find any information on the girl that was way beyond normal. Kurama stopped for a moment and concentrated on his senses. He smiled lightly and let out a small but audible…

"Hiei?" Kurama felt him jerk from his sitting position on the window sill.

"Damn fox, I hate it when you sense my presence. It's going to make it a lot harder to kill you if it comes to it" Hiei growled a little.

"Nice to see you too, Hiei, want to tell me what brings you here?" Kurama asked as he put a few of the books that had fallen to the floor back in the book case.

Hiei felt a bit uneasy, but being him he would never show it. "There's some strange spirit energy going on in the demon world; and a lot of disappearances and unexplainable deaths as well. I take it you have seen strange things too." Hiei said trying to sound like he didn't care even though he was curious to know if Kurama has seen anything odd in the human world. Kurama sighed, he was curious as well. _Maybe if I tell him what happened a few hours ago he'll know something about the girl, Hiei spends most of his time in the demon world and it is possible the girl is a demon…_

"What happened with the girl?" Hiei asked pulling Kurama out of his train of thought.

"It is rude to read someone's mind when they're pondering about something that might be important." Kurama teased him a little to let him know it wasn't something bad.

"Hn."

"Anyways, I was walking through my school's parking lot and I s-" Kurama was cut off by his communication mirror that started beeping. Kurama opened and looked at it quizzically. "Koenma?"

"Good evening, Kurama, I need you to come over to spirit world immediately. I need to discuss some important matters with you." The toddler looked to the side of Kurama's room. "Hello Hiei."

"Hn."

"It's alright, Koenma, I'm on my way." He closed the communication mirror and a portal was opened quickly afterwards.

"Why do you listen to the toddler? Why do you let him boss you around? I would've just said no." Hiei crossed his arms and glared at the starry sky.

"You would, wouldn't you?" He chuckled lightly receiving a glare from the fire demon. "Besides, I'm doing this to get my records cleaned. It's better than running from people that want your head for a reward. Don't you think?"

"Hn."

"See you later Hiei." Kurama said as he walked through the portal, leaving Hiei alone in his room.

"Wonder what happened to Kurama with the girl…" He shrugged it off and sighed. "Guess I'll go scare the pathetic ferry girl. She is really fun to scare." He jumped out the window wearing a devious smirk.

**…...**

**Well, thank you for reading the first chapter. I will continue writing the second chapter as soon as I can. I kinda noticed that Hiei is a bit out of character but don't worry, I will fixed that in my next chapters. Well, um… I guess, you can go ahead and review. And, thanks again! :D**


	2. secrecy

**(sigh) This writing in silence is very nerve-wracking…**

**A/N: What's up?**

**ZA: WHOA…! (falls out of chair)**

**A/N: Jumpy are we. (another voice snickers)**

**ZA: Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?**

**A/N: I think we don't need an introduction, do we? (crosses arms and smirks)**

**ZA: What are you ta…? Oh… (widens eyes) Holy cheese! You guys are the guys from YYH! (tries not to pinch self) How did you get in here?**

**Hiei: We didn't get in anywhere, moron.**

**ZA: Hey! Don't even try to mess with me. All I want to know is why are they fictional characters in my living room.**

**Kurama: I can explain. Your imagination brought us here in order to keep your sanity in check; which I think it doesn't make sense since you're talking to fictional characters in your head… And I think your writing it this conversation down…**

**ZA :(glares at Kurama) Okay… Thanks for that… _explicit _explanation. So, what're you guys supposed to be doing?**

**Hiei: Well, first of all, I don't want to be here.**

**ZA: Yes, that's real nice… (rolls eyes and Hiei glares at her)**

**Kuwabara: So this is your dining room?**

**ZA: Yea… (types in laptop)**

**Yusuke: You know, this all feels very familiar somehow…**

**ZA: (shrugs) Maybe, It's because you guys appear in everyone's head now a days. (looks at the four boys that magically appeared in her dining room) So, you guys want ice cream?**

**All: Hell yeah!**

**ZA: Well this is gonna be some weird fic. I don't own these guys.**

…**..**

"Damn, all this paperwork is giving me a headache!" Koenma protested as he stamped file after file of the never ending towers of documents.

"Koenma, sir, you should really consider not stressing yourself out. Remember what the nice lady said about keeping yourself calm." George reminded Koenma of his good friend telling him to keep himself relaxed in order to stay focused. She'd also told him that if he let his work overcome him, he might drain his spirit energy to the point where he might lose his mind.

"I know she said that but apparently not even the son of the mighty Enma can stop the mountains of paperwork that appearing on his desk." Koenma said a bit disappointed for more papers where placed for him to stamp as he said his statement.

Just then, a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Kurama stepped out of the portal with look both confused and curious. "You wanted to see me."

"Ah Kurama, I was hoping you'd help me with an important mission I'm about to give you. It's a very dangerous task and requires great awareness and I think you're the only person I can trust with this mission." Koenma tried his best not to beg.

"Well, what is the mission that seems to require such qualities?" Kurama spoke crossing his arms with a stern look, even though he was curious to know what the mission could be.

"Well, basically, I need you to get as much information as you can from one of our most wanted criminals. She is incredibly crafty, every time our guards think they caught her a few seconds later she escapes without a trace. She's wanted for theft, murder and many other things." Koenma pressed a button on his remote and an image on the screen appeared. Kurama's eyes widen. "This is Aqua; you will be following her around and the information you get out of her you'll report to me."

"I see, you just want me to spy on an unsuspecting girl to get information out of her because she is suspected to be a murderous criminal…" Kurama said with fake interest. "Yes, that seems quite reasonable." Kurama waved a finger in the air and quirked an eyebrow.

"Kurama, I know it might sound silly but we need to know because the clan she belongs to is formed by a race of demons that was thought to be extinct for thousands of years or just plain myths. The clan this girl is from are in fact sirens…"

She entered through the passage way and made it inside a spacious dark cave. The stalagmites were tall and frightening for the weaker beings because of the ocean water's erosion throughout thousands of years but to the cave's inhabitants they were home-y. The small stream's luminescent glow giving the cave its lighting of aqua blue rays, imitating the streams ripples. Hard to believe that a cave can look so menacing _and_ incredibly beautiful at the same time; but of course she lived here.

"AQUA!"

"HOLY-WHOA!" Aqua almost fell into the enchanting stream if it weren't for the one person that would ever yell out her name for no reason whatsoever, Thelxie.

"Jeez, Aqua, It's enough that you rarely come here but you could at least call or something." Thelxie huffed.

"Phew, nice to see you too, Thelxie; I can tell she is definitely pissed at me. But don't worry about it, I'm sure I can come up with an excuse" Aqua dusted herself off.

"Yeah right, I think she'll hardly believe anything to tell her is the reason you were living amongst the humans." Thelxie smirked while Aqua just smiled and gave her a 'Fine, you got me' look. Thelxie rolled her eyes.

A shadow approached the two girls with a sinister smirk. Slowly the figure was visible and much to the girls displeasure it was the last person they hoped it would be. Thelxie bowed respectfully, not wanting to look at the figure. Aqua just crossed her arms and stood there glaring at the figure, annoyed.

"Thelxie, have you left the door opened again? It seems rodents are beginning to enter the cave." She gave Aqua a bitchy smirk and laughed darkly.

"What's up, Parth? I see the head mistress hasn't had any interest in taking out the trash." Aqua smirked at the sight of the taller woman's expression change from sarcastic to furious.

"I told you to never to call me that! What are you doing here anyway? You've been spending so much time around the humans you practically smell like one." She held her nose on emphasis.

"As a matter of fact, I need to see head mistress for some answers. But you don't have to worry, it something that I know that you don't have the mental capacity to handle."Aqua's smirk grew wider flashing her sharp fangs just to smite her.

"Grr, don't mess with me, Aqua. You know damn well what I'm capable of." Parth threatened as her hair flowed with anger. _She never was good with keeping her anger in check, which makes it even more fun to piss her off. _Aqua mentally smirked at her thought. **(sounds a lot like Hiei, huh?)**

"Of course; I know you're capable of bitching so much that it makes a person's head explode, therefore you have the advantage in a fight." That did it. Parth was about to claw Aqua's ass up (As if she could) until a sudden yell froze the three girls in their place.

"Sisters, I suppose you are all ready for our meeting now, are you not?" The woman dressed in dark blue robes asked the three girls with a stern look.

"Yes mistress." The three girls answered and bowed respectfully at the same time, a bit embarrassed.

"Good. Quickly now, the meeting is about to commence." The more mature woman walked back to the darkest part of the cave.

Parth glared at Aqua and did a magnificent hair flip and walking in the direction their mistress walked off. Aqua scoffed and turned to Thelxie who was glaring at her.

"What?"

"You know darn well what. You know she could've used her gift on you." Thelxie placed her hands on her hips.

"As if, she can't even manage to control her spirit energy when she spends more time on her 'holier than thou' act, besides I'm ten times more awesome than miss skanky show girl." Aqua mocked Parth's hair flip and did a wannabe sexy chic laugh.

"Haha that is so like her." The two girls laughed and giggled as they realized that their words had more truth than they knew. Thelxie put a hand on Aqua's shoulder for support. Thelxie slowly opened her tear filled eyes and noticed something strange. "Hey, Aqua, where's your necklace?" Aqua felt the blood rush from her face.

"Hehe, What're you talking about?" She scratched the back of her head, nervously. Thelxie saw this as a bad sign. _She never acts like this, something's up._

"You know, the necklace that each of us wear? You know darn well what I'm talking about. So talk." Thelxie crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Uh…" Aqua was interrupted by the beckoning of the mistress towards the meeting hall. "Er, I'll tell you later." She ran quickly completely dodging Thelxie's question.

"Hey!" Thelxie ran after her.

Koenma paused to let the dramatic effect sink in. Kurama just narrowed his eyes the young prince. "Ahem, Aqua is a siren and it's hard to track her down. That's your job, luckily for you she goes to your school as a cover." Koenma clicked on the button again and another image of the girl appeared. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the girl?" Kurama asked as he studied the image of the girl, memorizing her features.

"Yes, she is Aqua. I must warn you, don't be fooled by her appearance. She is a lot more dangerous than she looks. You are going to find out about her, find out what are her powers, her weaknesses, where she hides out and stuff like that. We really don't have information on sirens because they are really good at keeping themselves hidden; they've been thought to be non-existent for thousands of years." Koenma said. "That's basically it."

Kurama didn't say anything; he just stared at the image of the girl. She had the same jet black hair as the girl he encountered before. _Maybe they ARE the same person… _Kurama looked at Koenma and sighed. "I'll do it, even though it's still wrong."

"Great, fortunately for you she goes to your school as a cover-up. Which is also odd…" Koenma shrugged it off. "So keep an eye out for anything strange and report to me. That's all—oh, and don't tell anyone else about this. This must remain a secret in order to keep your identity from others." Koenma said as he sat back down and continued with his stamping.

Kurama only nodded and walked out of the huge office and walked down through the busy hallways towards the exit. _A siren… I never thought I'd get a mission that has to deal with a dark seductive goddess… _Kurama blushed a bit at what he had just said. _Oh…_ His thoughts were interrupted by a bubbly laugh coming down the hall towards Kurama. A sky blue haired girl came into view and her face brightened up even more at the sight of her dear friend.

"Kurama?" Her candy colored eyes sparkled as she hugged Kurama tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Botan, um…" Kurama thought of Botan to be like a sister to him and didn't like to keep things from her but Koenma strictly forbid him from speaking of his new mission to anyone. "Nothing, just had to set a few files straight with Koenma. Uh, Botan, I'm running low on oxygen here." Botan let go and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

"That's alright, so how have you been?" Kurama asked.

"I'm okay, I guess, I've been feeling very strange lately as if someone's been watching me. Weird, huh?" She crossed her arms and looked around nervously.

"Don't worry, maybe it's just stress." Kurama said his voice soothing to Botan's ears.

"Yeah, you're right, you're ALWAYS right." Botan teased. They both laughed a bit. "Well, I gotta go, these spirits don't ferry themselves, you know."

"I can see that." Kurama said.

"Hey! Hehe, see ya later, Kurama." The deity of death continued to walk down the halls of Spirit World.

Kurama chuckled a bit, then he stopped and smirked. "Hiei…" Kurama said in a sing-songy voice and turned around to find the fire demon standing with his usual uncaring expression.

"Hn."

"What brings you here to Spirit World?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question, fox." Hiei glared as usual.

"I'm just clearing some files of are past missions." Kurama lied.

"That seems unlikely of you. But I guess you've gotten soft over the past years with the idiots." Hiei said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I can say the same for you since I have a pretty good idea why you could be here in the first place. Botan is very good-looking, you know." Kurama teased earning him another glare from Hiei.

"Watch what you say, Kurama. You might end up with a knife through your throat." Hiei threatened while Kurama just smirked.

"Thank you for proving me right, Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei forced down a blush by giving Kurama yet another glare.

"Please, the ferry girl is the least of my interests." Hiei said crossing his arms.

"Really? Well, would you mind explaining why are you sneaking around the castle during Botan's working hours?" Kurama asked slyly.

"Shut up,fox!" Hiei growled and shoved pass Kurama.

"Oh Hiei!" Hiei looked stopped a bit and looked back at Kurama. "Botan went that way." Kurama said as he pointed towards a corridor where he saw Botan walk to a few minutes ago. Hiei glared at Kurama but the smirked devilishly as he walked in the direction the easily startled ferry girl went and disappeared from sight.

"Hmm, good luck Botan." Kurama said softly and chuckled a bit. He continued his way out of Spirit World.

Kurama made it back to the human world and was back in his room. His mother never realized he was gone so he was getting ready to go to bed until a sharp sting hit his cheek.

"Ah. Ow. What the…?" He ran to his mirror and saw that his cheek was red and it stung like hell. "How the…" He examined the red mark carefully and it looked like a hand, like a mark you get when you get slapped or something.

"Okay, I have to figure out what the hell is going on or else I might lose my sanity!" He rubbed his cheek and winced at the touch.

_SMACK!_

The loud sound of flesh making contact with flesh came faster than a blink of an eye. The sting made her eyes water but she force them down by biting her lower lip. She has just been slapped in the face.

"How dare you come back here, your presence here brings shame to our clan, Aqua." Said a threatening and yet feminine voice coming from the woman who hit her. Aqua was frozen; she did not move since the slap, her face was blank and expressionless. The woman sniffed the air around her and her nose scrunched up. "Ugh, you reek with the stench of the humans." She smirked. "How pathetic!" she smiled darkly.

Aqua lifted her head slowly and stared straight in to the woman's eyes which erased the grin from the woman's features, changing to a darker sinister expression.

"I apologize for my absence, head mistress; I understand it has upset you." Aqua bowed down at the woman now sitting in her throne, holding back a bunch of colorful words she'd shout right in her face.

"I do not care for your apologizes, where have you been this past month?" The woman's voice toned down a bit but was still threatening. Aqua now relaxed and returned her body back to its normal position.

"Well, I got bored…" She shrugged and continued. "You know, I think the human world is a lot more fun than being locked up in this hellhole." She gestured towards the cavernous room including everything in it; she sighed. "I don't mean you too, Thelxie." She heard a small sigh of relief and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I see your point; I guess, a bit of fresh air from our cavernous home is enjoyable. What have you done in the human world since?" She smiled evilly _As if they were planning some scheme. _Aqua thought it would be best to go with it.

"Uh, I robbed seven national banks, murdered more than fifty-seven humans just 'cause I felt like it, most of'em were because they pissed me off. And…" Aqua tried to think of something else she might believe. The powerful woman waited as her sight landed on the lower part of her neck and her eyes narrowed.

"Where's your pendant?" the woman asked simply. Aqua became pale. "Answer me." She was becoming angry again.

"I, uh, lost … it." She could feel her head mistress's spirit energy become more and more dangerous and threatening that what it usually is.

"Leave us." Her voice screamed 'Get the HELL out!' but she kept her composure. After everyone left, the woman stood from her throne and walked closer to the younger looking girl bowing respectfully.

"Straighten yourself up; you know that isn't going to make your punishment any better." Aqua did as she was told her expression was blank. "Care to explain the missing objet that symbolizes our mother?" she said calmly. Aqua avoided looking into her eyes and sighed.

"I… I ran into this guy while chasing this low class demon earlier today…"

"A human…?" Aqua nodded. "Proceed."

"Well, after I ran into him, I…" Aqua hesitated at first but sighed in defeat, _Bad move to lie to the 'Ruler of the Ocean Daughters'… she's so self-absorbed! Ha-ha… OH crap, she's getting suspicious of my silence; gotta act fast! _"I… I dropped it." _That's the best I could come up with?_

"Hmm… Well, I guess you should've been paying attention instead off slacking off as usual." She narrowed her eyes and sat back in her throne with her death glare back on. "Well, you better find it soon for you only have a week, remember?" Aqua nodded. "For your sake, he better not has touched it and if he did, you do know what you have to do, correct?" The dark woman crossed her arms.

"Yeah…" Aqua said nothing else as she began to walk out of the chamber.

"Ahem…" The woman cleared her throat and Aqua looked at her, quizzically. "Next time you wish to speak to me do not show in that atrocious human attire." She gestured towards Aqua's outfit.

_There's nothing wrong with my outfit. _She wore a black v-neck t-shirt with a navy blue stipped undershirt beneath it and some distressed skinny jeans with tears in them. **(Where else have you seen these? EVERYWHERE) **She had a jean jacket and black hi-top sneakers. **(I love these! :P)**

"What? It happens to be popular human female fashion. I guess living in an actual rock has kept you from the outside world for too long, huh Xena?" Aqua joked and walks out the door living the shocked head mistress in her chamber. Aqua didn't run she just… well… _Oh crap, that burned her so bad I could almost feel it! Shit, I better get the hell out of here or else she'll chew my head off. Run, run, run, RUN!_ She was grinning like a little kid having a sugar rush.** (Awesome description. :D)**And could hear their head mistress yelling various foul words in the English language and could feel her anger through her spirit energy. Her grin grew even wider.

Aqua was about to laugh like she's lost her mind but was interrupted by a shorter girl giving her a skeptical look while crossing her arms.

"Uh…"

"What did you do this time?" Thelxie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Nothing, I just commented on our mistress lack of knowledge on twenty-first century fashion. Is that bad?" Aqua smirked and Thelxie rolled her eyes.

"What she say about your necklace?" She asked as they walked down the dark hallways.

"Well, I told her that after I ran into the guy I must've dropped somewhere and she said I have to find within a week, and hope he hasn't touched the necklace or else I'm screwed." Aqua did not notice Thelxie's shocked expression until a loud…

"WHAT?" Thelxie's eyes were bugged out and her jaw was hanging.

"What's the ma- oh, right, I didn't tell you." She smiled sheepishly. "Surprise?"

"Oh my gosh, Aqua, this is serious! And yet you're still trying to tick off the head mistress?" Aqua shrugged as her expression saddened a bit. "She told you to do it, didn't she?" Aqua just looked down and said nothing. "I thought so…" She walked over to Aqua and gave her a comforting hug. Aqua graciously accepted it. Thelxie smiled. "Don't worry; I'm sure it won't be so bad." She smiled in hope to make Aqua feel better.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. When are you not right?" Thelxie giggled happily and Aqua laughed as well. Thelxie's sea foam green eyes sparkled when they reached the luminescent stream and both girls sat beside it. Aqua hovered her hand over the water and glowed even more at the closeness of her hand. Thelxie did the same only to see that the water did not glow as much as when Aqua placed her hand and this made Thelxie sigh unhappily. Aqua saw this and felt really bad for her.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Aqua said in a comforting tone.

"I know." Her voice was low and pained but Thelxie quickly shook it off and turned to Aqua.

"Are you gonna do what Head Mistress told you to if that guy did find your necklace?" Thelxie asked, she felt worried about the whole situation.

"Well, I'm hoping it isn't that like maybe it's somewhere else or maybe _he_ doesn't have and someone else does. But if he does…" Aqua stared into the luminescent stream that always made her feel that when all goes wrong it will all turn out okay in the end and sighed.

"I'm gonna have to do it. I have to find him…" The streaks of blue and green danced on her skin and made her ocean blue eyes sparkle brightly.

"And kill him…"

…

**ZA: Phew! Geez, longest… chapter… evah!**

**Kuwabara: (snores)**

**Kurama: You sure have uh… a creative…**

**Yusuke: Stop trying to sugar coat this Kurama. You really don't get out of the house that much do you?**

**ZA: (glares) As a matter of fact I do get as much exercise as I need, thanks.**

**Hiei: Pfft, playing Wii all day long doesn't count as exercise.**

**ZA: You guys are just jealous besides I do have the writing power to embarrass you guys like I was being paid to do so. Anyways… Get out of my house!**

**Yusuke: Aw c'mon, can't we stay here? Pwetty Pwease? (pouts like small child)**

**ZA: Dude! Do that again and I'll open up a can of whupass on ya.**

**Hiei: As if you had the strength to do so.**

**ZA: Hmm… Excuse me. (leaves room)**

**ALL: ? (ZA comes back with tennis racket)**

**ZA: Fear the mighty fuchsia tennis racket of doom!**

**All: Oh crap!**

**ZA: Wait! Don't I say something here…? Oh yeah, REVIEW! ;) Prepare for ass kickage! -I know its not a word ;) **


End file.
